A control arrangement for hydraulically operated implements, especially for lifting and lowering an implement arranged on an agricultural vehicle are known in the art and such a control arrangement is for instance disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 35 559, and which comprises a reversing valve, a stop block in the fluid pressure stream leading to a cylinder and piston unit connected over a linkage to the implement for lifting and lowering the latter, as well as control valves for precontrolling the reversing valve and the stop block. The stop block comprises a stop valve and a releasing piston cooperating therewith, which during lifting of the implement controls a connection from the reversing valve over the releasing piston to the stop valve and which during lowering of the implement controls a connection from the stop valve over the releasing piston to a return conduit. If this known control arrangement is suddenly reversed by actuation of the magnet valves in the precontrol stage from lowering to lifting of the implement connected thereto, then it may happen that the reversing slide of the reversing valve throttles the connection from the pump to the return conduit, whereas the releasing piston has not yet opened the working conduit leading from the reversing valve over the releasing piston and the stop valve to the cylinder and piston unit connected to the implement. If this happens undesirable short pressure peaks will occur which can be relieved only over a pressure limiting valve, whereby the thereby occuring energy losses are likewise of disadvantage.